Will We Ever Know
by Forlay
Summary: Cassie and Jake get in a fight that could have deadly consequences


#  Will We Ever Know?

##  By: Forlay

###  Chapter One

###  Cassie

"Jake?"   
"What?" he snapped. Then realizing how harsh he'd sounded, repeated it gentler.   
"You're tense. What's wrong? It's the middle of the school day, we don't have any missions planned and this is way beyond 'I-have-a-test-next-hour-that-I-didn't-study-for' tense."   
He shook his head, "Nothing."   
I stepped in front of him, keeping him from walking to the cafeteria. "You need to stop this."   
"Stop what? Come on, Cassie, let's keep going."   
"No," I said. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about. This 'I can't tell anyone how I feel' attitude, even when you can be read like a book. Where did you get the idea that you had to be a tough, unemotional leader?"   
"Cassie, you don't understand--"   
"I understand perfectly. You don't feel you can trust any of us enough, even me, to show your emotions.. Which is sad, Jake, real sad. Rachel's your cousin, Marco's your best friend, I'm...well, I don't know what I am to you, but you mean the world to me. But I don't think I can love a guy who doesn't trust me."   
"That's not it, I swear--"   
"Good bye, Jake. You'll always be a friend to me, and an...you know, but nothing more." I turned away and hurried down the hall away from Jake, feeling tears stinging my eyes. When I turned the corner, out of Jake's sight, I ran into the bathroom. Once sure that no one else was in there, I sat my books on the counter and let the tears fall.

###  Chapter Two

###  Rachel

I opened the door to the bathroom, wanting to fix my hair before going to lunch, when I heard someone in there crying. I was going to leave and go to another bathroom, give the poor girl some privacy, but something was vaguely familiar about the sound. With a start, I realized who it had to be.   
"Cassie?" I asked as I walked in.   
I heard feet slapping the floor, as if she'd jumped off the counter. "Rachel?"   
I looked at her, her eyes were red and puff, her cheeks tear stained. "What's wrong?" I ran though my mind everything that could happen to make Cassie cry like this. "Oh, my God. What happened to Jake?"   
She shook her head and sniffed. "Nothing happened _to_ him, it's just..."   
"Don't tell me he dumped you. If he did, he is so dead." She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?"   
"I said I dumped him"! she burst into a new wave of tears.   
I put my arms around her, a little awkwardly since I wasn't good at dealing with emotions, but she was my best friend, I couldn't let her cry with out any comfort.   
"I told him he didn't trust any of us, not even me, to believe in him, even if he showed his emotions a little," she sobbed into my shoulder. "I told him I couldn't love a guy who didn't trust me."   
Ouch. Harsh. True, but harsh. "Anything I can do?"   
She shook her head, "No, I'll get over it. I think I'll just stay in here a while, sort things out."   
"All right," I conceded. "But I'm always here for you."   
"I know, Rachel. Thanks."

###  Chapter Three

###  Marco

"She dumped you?" I asked as I dribbled the ball. I shot it at the hoop. "Swish!"   
Jake got the rebound. "Right there in the middle of the hallway. She said she couldn't love someone who didn't trust her."   
"Do you?"   
He stopped in mid shot, allowing the ball to fall from his hands. "Do I what?"   
"Trust her."   
"Of course I do. I--I love her, Marco. I'd trust her with my life."   
"And, naturally, you've never told her this."   
He shrugged. "I thought she knew."   
I shook my head, "No offense, Jake, but you're an idiot."   
He didn't answer, but I knew him well enough to know he agreed. I glanced down at my watch. "We better get to the barn. Tobias has yet another way we can get ourselves killed. Once he's finished explaining it, you can talk to Cassie and have one of your sappy moments you always have just before we get ourselves killed."

###  Chapter Four

###  Jake

Marco and I had ridden our bikes to the barn. We leaned them up against the side and walked in.   
"The others were already there. Tobias was in the rafters, Ax was in human morph and listening intently to something Rachel was explaining to him.   
Cassie was there, too. Her back was to us as we walked in, so I couldn't see what she was doing, but she noticeably stiffened when she heard our footsteps. Rachel refused to make eye contact with me, being Cassie's best friend she felt fiercely loyal o her. So much for family loyalty. I wondered if Tobias and Ax knew.   
Hey, Jake, Marco, > Tobias greeted. Did he sound different? No, it was my imagination.   
Rachel and Ax stopped their conversation and Cassie turned around slowly, also refusing eye contact.   
_All right, Jake, _ I said to myself. _Be cool. Don't let on that anything's wrong._ Yeah, it'd tick Rachel and Cassie off, but I didn't need to let on to Ax and Tobias anything was wrong.   
"What's your news, Tobias?" I asked, taking a seat on a hay bale where I didn't need to look directly at Cassie.   
The Yeerks are building a new Pool entrance in the woods, > he said bluntly.   
"How can they be building in the woods?" Rachel asked. "They tried logging out there before, it didn't work."   
Remember when we first saw the Yeerks chasing Jara and Ket? > Tobias asked her. She nodded, but looked confused. They're building one the tree we saw the human controllers come out of, except this one is a series of trees and rocks, probably to allow more people in. >   
"A back entrance. Trance. Sssssss. Ent," Ax explained. "One to be used in emergencies. Ussssse-duh."   
"So it's not going to be used regularly?"   
"Correct. Ectuh."   
"The Yeerks must be getting worried about us if they're building emergency exits," Rachel observed. "Now, how can we use it to help us?"   
"We could attack from there," Cassie said.   
I looked at her, keeping my face blank. "How? Why?"   
"They won't have bio-filters there yet. Perhaps they won't have them at all. It's an easy in."   
"As for why," Rachel jumped in, "We can just let them know that we're still around. We haven't done anything to them for awhile, they need to be reminded that we won't give up without a fight."   
Marco shook his head. "That is _so _you, Rachel. As long as there's a chance we could die, we don't need a good reason for going to Hell on Earth."   
"Tobias, Ax, any idea on how much longer it will take them to finish the entrance?" I asked.   
"They have just begun, Prince Jake. Ay-kuh. It shall take them at least one of your months to complete. Ete. Eat?"   
"Eat," Marco repeated. "That's a good idea. I can't save the world on an empty stomach."   
"Why don't we get together in the woods tomorrow, then. We can morph and check out what we could do," I said.   
We talked idly for a few more minutes before breaking up. Marco went outside to wait for me while Tobias and Ax went off to the woods. Rachel went inside Cassie's house, she was spending the night.   
"Cassie--"   
"I don't want to talk now, Jake," she replied curtly.   
"But don't you think we need to?"   
"Maybe. Probably. But I don't want to. Is that okay with you >"   
I stared at her. This wasn't how Cassie acted all. We could always talk before. She must have been madder than I thought.   
"Fine, Cassie," I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't answer. I sighed and walked out to where Marco was waiting.

###  Chapter Five

###  Rachel

Cassie and I didn't have a chance to talk untill around 11, after her parents had gone to bed and we'd set up our sleeping bags in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn between us.   
"What'd Jake say?" I asked as I channel surfed.   
"Nothing," she lied.   
"Not buying it, Cassie," I told her. "What did he say?"   
She sighed. "He wanted to talk. I didn't."   
"You'll need to talk sometime. Keep this up much longer and the tension between you two will be tangible. It wasn't hard to miss the lack of eye contact between you."   
"I know...but he makes me so angry!"   
"I know how you feel. Tobias has a habit of acting like an idiot, too. But when we're a team like this, you can't avoid eachother like you two are. Someone could get killed."   
She shook her head sadly. "One of us could be killed anyway, whether the two of us are talking or not."

###  Chapter Six

###  Marco

The next day I showed up in the woods early. Tobias and Ax were doing who knows what, Jake was hanging at the mall and Cassie was probably saving a dying rat. Or grizzly bear. Never can tell with that girl.   
And Rachel, just the person I wanted to talk to, was already there.   
"What are you doing here?" she demanded when I finished climbing over a row of shrubs to reach her.   
"I need to talk to you."   
She looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"   
"Jake and Cassie."   
"He's not taking this well?"   
"There's an understatement for you. He's decided to let Cassie do all the work in patching up their relationship. He's ticked that she wouldn't talk last night. And on the way home, he was spouting a bunch of gibberish about her. Lots of big words from the english vocab list, I think he was studying it for too long."   
"What do I have to do with this?"   
"We need to get them back together or our little army is going to go down the tubes."   
She nodded. "I agree. Cassie's the same as Jake. She's going to refuse to talk to him for as long as possible."   
Whoa, Rachel _agreed_ with me? What's wrong with this picture? "Any ideas?"   
She smiled slightly. "A few."

###  Chapter Seven

###  Rachel

I didn't have time to explain my plan to Marco right then. Tobias and Ax showed up. I thought it was better to keep our plans under wraps. The less the others knew, the less likely Jake and Cassie could find out.   
Jake came soon after in his peregrine morph, demorphing as soon as he landed.   
We waited in near silence for a few minutes, Jake and Marco having a stilted conversation was pretty much the only non natural noise. With the others around, it was too hard for Tobias and I to have a conversation, unless we included everyone in on it. Finally, though, Cassie showed up in her osprey morph. Since we'd all be morphing birds of prey anyways, she didn't bother to demorph, choosing instead to perch in a tree near me, which was about as far from Jake as she could get.   
Jake didn't even acknowledge her arrival, he simply outlined the plan brusquely, making it clear this was a spy mission only, no one was to morph elephant and stop the place. He added that last part while looking directly at me. I told him in as few words as possible I wouldn't.   
You could practically feel the tension in the air between our little group, I was sure to get asked about that by Tobias as soon as I morphed and could answer him.   
I was right. I had scarcely started to morph before Tobias asked What's up between you and Jake? >   
Nothing > I answered as soon as I was eagle enough to use thought speak. I'm just a little stressed out. Besides, > I added in a feeble attempt to mask my obvious lie, I'm missing the sidewalk sale at the mall. >   
Uh huh, > he replied, but didn't pressing the conversation further.   
Ready? > Jake asked once we had all morphed. There was a chorus of yesses. Then let's go. >   
Once we were well on our way, Marco asked in private thought speak, What's the plan? This can't keep going on. >   
We play matchmaker, > I replied. Get them in situations where they can't avoid eachother. Eventually they'll realize they have to at least remain civil to eachother or the rest of us will suffer. >   
When should we start then? >   
I don't know. As soon as possible, obviously, but where should we get together first? >   
How about a movie? Jake and I planned on going to one tonight, try and get his mind off of you know who. You and Cassie come and we can make them sit next to eachother. >   
What movie and when? > I asked.   
The Sixth Sense, eight o'clock showing. >   
Cassie and I will be a little late so we can be sure to sit near you two. She wouldn't be in the same theater as Jake otherwise. >   
We'll see you then. >

###  Chapter Eight

###  Tobias

Everyone was unnaturally quiet during the flight. Marco is always cracking jokes, and even on our 'suicide' missions has something to say. Usually about our certain death, but that's better than nothing.   
Rachel, too, was quiet. We usually have a conversation of some kind while on a mission, whether to discuss it or just spouting nonsense to keep from going crazy.   
Jake and Cassie were quiet, too. It was completely reasonable to assume that they were having a private conversation, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they'd been acting a bit distant lately. Yeah, they'd tried to hide it, but I'd seen the way they didn't acknowledge eachother. Things like that are hard to miss with hawk senses.   
We finally reached the area the Yeerks were building in. Not that I need to announce that. The bulldozers and back hoes were our first clue. Add in the Hork-Bajir and you've got a pretty decent idea that this isn't your regular construction crew.   
This is it, > Jake announced needlessly. Spread out. Tobias, Rachel and Ax, you three stay up here and provide aerial cover. Everybody else, stay low. Bug, wolf, whatever. Just spy it out. And don't be seen. >   
Gotcha, > Rachel said. We circled the construction site inconspicuously while the others landed to demorph.

###  Chapter Nine

###  Marco

Great. I get to play mediator between the warring couple. Why had Jake put himself and Cassie in the same group? To avoid having to talk to her directly to give an instruction? Working in the same group they'd _ have _to talk to eachother!   
We'd spread out to demorph, but we could still see eachother through the trees. I could just make out Jake morphing Homer, Cassie morphing wolf. Meanwhile, I was standing there wondering what to morph. We had few morphs that were good for a recon mission that I didn't have a bad rep with. I mean, I was nearly trapped as a flea! And numerous other things have happened in bug morph to make them not all that appealing to me.   
Hurry up, Marco! > Jake said. Morph! They're going to notice you otherwise. >   
I shrugged and held up my hands helplessly, trying to convey that I didn't know what to morph.   
I heard him sigh. Go...wolf. Be a pack. A small one, but you can pull it off. >   
I rolled my eyes at Jake's refusal to even say Cassie's name. I morphed as fast as possible so I'd be able to talk to Jake. Man, you can at least say her name! >   
Who's? >   
Cassie's! Yes, you've broken up, it's not the end of the world! >   
You're one to talk. Have you even gotten to a second date? >   
I stared at him for a moment. He'd never stooped so low as to try and insult me before. He sighed again.   
I'm sorry, marco. That was low. I'm just a bit tense. >   
Join the club, > I said, trying to lighten the mood. I _really_ hoped Rachel's plan worked, we couldn't keep going on like this.

###  Chapter Ten

###  Cassie

I watched, curious, as Marco and Jake had their showdown. It was obvious something was wrong- the hair on their backs was sticking up, a sign of feeling threatened in both wolf and dog.   
After a moment, they relaxed, and soon Marco was trotting towards me.   
Hey, buddy, > he greeted. We're a team. >   
Jake still mad? > I asked, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear it confirmed by someone else.   
Did he tell you to stick with me to _spy_ on me? He probably- >   
Cassie, chill! > he interrupted. Yes, he's mad, but no, he didn't send me to spy on you. I'm to spy _with_ you. That's why we're here. >   
Yeah, you're right. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. >   
Don't mention it, > he said. Quieter, he added I've had enough apologies today. > He obviously hadn't meant for me to overhear that so I didn't ask, but it kept nagging me. What did he mean?

###  Chapter Eleven

###  Rachel

Tobias, Ax and I floated lazily over the construction site, landing occasionally so the Yeerks wouldn't begin to wonder why the same three birds kept circling their camp. Not that they were likely to notice from what we could see. The human and Hork-Bajir controllers were busy operating the equipment. They were probably on a schedule, if they fell behind they were likely to meet up with Visser Three's wrath, something no Yeerk wanted to see.   
See anything useful yet? > I asked Jake, Cassie and Marco. It was my turn to perch and I was getting restless.   
No, > Jake answered. Not No, not yet, you? > Not Not me. > Just No. > I was probably obsessing over the sudden changes in Jake and Cassie a bit much, but I couldn't help it. I'd known the two of them all of my life, and then in one day a conversation that lasted less than five minutes changed a life-time of personality forever.   
Hm. Sounds familiar. Where has that happened to us before?   
Marco answered for himself and Cassie, Nothing here. My bet is is that this place is going to be guarded 24/7. They think we live out in the forest, so they know that there's a good chance we could find this. >   
I think I see what looks like glorified dracon beams over here, > Cassie added. Ax, maybe you can tell what they are? >   
Ax circled towards where Cassie was and said Dracon cannons. I believe 'glorified dracon beam' would be an accurate description, as that's exactly what they are. Extremely large and damaging dracon beams. >   
Joy, > Tobias said. Jake stayed silent.   
About ten minutes later, he finally spoke up. Let's get out of here. We aren't going to learn anything, and we must be running low on morph time. >   
We have approximately 10 of your minutes left in morph, Prince Jake, > Ax supplied. There was a moment of expectant silence, waiting for the customary 'Don't call me Prince' before Marco would start in on his rant of how they were _everyone's_ minutes. Neither came. So we inconspicuously left the construction site, finding the clearings nearest to us where we could demorph before the deadly two hour limit was up.   
Once I had rested, I quickly remorphed and flapped my wings quickly to get up to the sky, where I found the others waiting. We then silently made our way home.

###  Chapter Twelve

###  Cassie

I was in the barn, doing my chores much louder than I normally would have. Banging cages as I restacked them, slamming the cupboard door where we keep the meds, just generally acting out my frustrations of the day.   
"Cassie?"   
I spun around while slamming another cupboard shut, to face my dad. "Yeah?"   
"You okay honey?"   
I shrugged. "Fine."   
"Uh-huh. Try and keep it down in here, all right? We can hear you all the way in the house."   
I nodded, "Sorry, Dad."   
"Oh, and Rachel's on the phone inside."   
"Okay, thanks," I said as I brushed past him a nd into the house. I picked up the phone that was lying off the hook in the kitchen. "Hello?"   
"Hey, Cassie," Rachel greeted. "What's up?"   
"I was out working in the barn. You?"   
"I'm bored out of my mind here. There's nothing to do and I have money to blow. Want to go to a movie? I was thinking 'The Sixth Sense'. My treat."   
I considered for a moment. I'd be able to get out of the house, and for an hour and a half, my thoughts would, hopefully, be off Jake.   
Hopefully.   
"Let me ask quick," I told her. I set the phone down and went into the living room, where Mom was reading. "Mom? Can I go out to the movies with Rachel?"   
She looked up, "You were out all day and you want to go out again?"   
"I was...studying earlier." She noticed my pause as I had been trying to come up with an alibi and gave me a disapproving look. "Mom, I swear, I was at the library with a bunch of _girls_ from school. Studying French, not anatomy."   
She hesitated before answering, "All right. Go. Do you need a ride?"   
"No, I'm sure Rachel's mom will give me one. Thanks!" I dashed back to the phone. "Yeah, I can. You going to pick me up?"   
"Uh-huh. See you in about 20 minutes."   
I hung up the phone then went back out to the barn to help Dad with the last of the chores. Just as I was finishing up giving an orphaned fawn the last of her meds, I heard a car pulling up in the drive way. "That'd be Rachel," I explained to Dad. "See you later!" I jogged to the car and got in.   
Once at the mall, Rachel practically ran to the theatre. "What's the rush?" I asked.   
"There's a showing at eight o'clock, the next isn't untill 10 and there isn't anything else that we can actually get into. Unless you want to go shopping..." she let the threat hang with an impish grin on her face.   
I gave her a playful shove and kept up the brisk pace she had set. "Let's keep going."

###  Chapter Thirteen

###  Rachel

We bought our tickets and popcorn and got into the theatre just as the movie was starting. From the glow of the projector, I could just barely make out the silhouettes of who I hoped were Jake and Marco, sitting in the second to last row.   
"Down here," I whispered to Cassie, pointing down the back row. Once we were nearer them, I could tell it was definitely Jake and Marco. I had Cassie stop at the seat that was just next to and behind Jake. I sat next to her to keep her from bolting once the lights came up and she recognized Jake.   
The movie went by quickly, although I almost thought our plan was going to bomb when Jake stood up to go to the concession stand, he came extremely close to looking straight at me and Cassie.   
As the final credits began to roll I collected my stuff slowly, hoping to keep Cassie long enough for Jake to see her and force them to have a conversation. I noticed Marco doing the same.   
As I was picking up my empty tub of pop corn on the floor, I saw Cassie go rigid next to me. "What's wrong, Cassie?" I asked. I sat back up and noticed her staring, mortified, at a glaring Jake.   
"Oh, hey, Jake," I said casually. He didn't answer. I thought Cassie was going to say something, but instead she stood up and practically ran from the theater out the end of the row that I wasn't blocking. I hurried after her, catching her just before she ran out of the building all together.   
"I can't believe you!" she told me coldly. "Setting us up like that...that is so low, Rachel!"   
I was at a loss for words. Did it really make her _that_ mad that I was just trying to get her and Jake to treat eachother like human beings? Yeah, so perhaps the meeting was a bit of a surprise for her but...   
"Now I know why you wouldn't let us catch the next showing: you wanted to be sure to get Jake and I together. Can't you just accept the fact that we aren't going out anymore? It's over between him and I, Rachel. Nothing you say or do can change that."   
"I'm not trying to change that, not really," I jumped in before she could say anymore. "But you two have been acting completely unreasonable! Jake won't even say your name! I don't care really whether the two of you are dating or not. You could just as easily end up marrying him and have half a dozen kids or end up living the life of an old spinster for all I care. I'm not setting you two up for the long run, I'm just trying to get you two to act civil so you don't get the rest of us killed!"   
"Just leave this alone, Rachel. We can handle this ourselves."   
"Fine job you've been doing," I shot back. "I didn't realize acting like kindergartners was considered 'handling' anything."   
"You have no idea what I'm going through with this, Rachel. You and Tobias have this perfect little relationship going. You two are the ones who are going to end up married with the kids, not Jake and I. Not now, not ever."   
I laughed derisively, "Tobias and I have a perfect relationship? Since when does we have been considered a perfect relationship? Half the time I'm not even sure we _have_ one. Now whether you like it or not, you and Jake are going to have to make up. Whether you kiss and make up, or shake on it, is up to you. Just don't drag the rest of us down with you." I stormed off through the parking lot towards the bus stop. Originally I was supposed to wait with Cassie for her mom to pick us up, but I had a feeling hanging out with her for any longer than necessary wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

###  Chapter Fourteen

###  Jake

I watched, speechless, as Cassie practically ran out of the theater, Rachel fast on her heels. Once they were out of sight, I spun to face Marco. "What did you have to do with this?"   
He gave me an innocent look. "What makes you think that I did help with 'this'? Whatever 'this' is."   
"You're trying to get Cassie and I back together, aren't you?"   
"Well--"   
"Nice to know you care, but we can take care of ourselves."   
"Mm-hmm. Yep. You two can sure take care of yourselves," he mocked. "You know, acting like three year olds, pretending she practically has cooties or some other dreadful girl disease. You're a piece of work, Jake, a real piece of work."   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"It means you're being an idiot," he defined. "You can't swallow your pride enough to apologize to the poor girl, so you immediately jump to the conclusion that I had something to do with this."   
"You did though."   
"That's besides the point. The point is, both of you are acting like spoiled brats. My mission is to get you acting human again. Now, I realize it may be a stretch for you, since you rarely seem human..." he let the joke trail off as he saw me glare at him, but I couldn't keep it up for long, I felt a smile begin to tug at the corner of my mouth. Before I knew it, I had to use the chair back to keep from losing my balance from laughing too hard. Marco was beginning to look worried, he probably thought I'd cracked.   
"Jake, man, come on, let's leave the theater, and then you can explain exactly why you're pulling your Joker impression." He practically had to drag me from the theater, although by the time we were outside I'd sobered up a bit.   
"Now, _what_ is your problem?"   
I wiped my eyes. "You're right, Marco. I haven't been acting all that human around Cassie lately. I'm going to at least be civil with her."   
"Thank you," Marco said. "Now you just need to tell Cassie that."   
"Next time I see her, I will."   
"Here's your chance. She's right over there," he pointed to the curb where Cassie was standing, probably waiting for her ride.   
"Um, I meant, next time I see her...after tonight," I stammered. I couldn't just go up to her and tell her that I was sorry, not here, not now. Besides, she was probably still angry, and I'd seen an angry Cassie, not an experience I wanted to re-live.   
But Marco was pushing me forward. "Just go up to her and initiate a conversation. She'll thaw out. Explain to her that you had no idea she was going to be at the same movie as us." He gave me a final shove and I found myself standing just a few steps away from Cassie.

###  Chapter Fifteen

###  Cassie

"Um...hi."   
I spun around to see Jake standing a few feet away from me, nervously shifting from one foot to another. I felt myself flush in anger. Why did he choose _now_ to try and talk to me? I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. _Please, Mom, come now. Any moment now!_ I begged silently. I didn't say anything to Jake.   
"You know, I'm sorry about tonight. I had no idea what Marco was planning." That nearly got me to turn around. Nearly. Marco had been planning? But what about...oh. I got it. Rachel and Marco, being our best friends, had taken it upon themselves to get Jake and I back together. Well it wasn't going to work.   
"I'm sorry for...for the other stuff, too," he mumbled. Geez, he couldn't even come out and apologize straight forward for being an inconsiderate jerk? Hah, see if I accepted _his_ apology.   
Looking back, I know I was a bit hard on him. He was trying to do the right thing, after all, but I was too confused at the moment to even attempt to have a conversation with him.   
He stood behind me for a minute or so more, probably expecting me to react in some way. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was expecting me to leap into his arms, shower him with kisses, and forgive him of any and all wrong doings. Sorry, but this wasn't a fairy tale romance. No 'Happily Ever Afters' for us. Once it was clear he wasn't going to get a reaction out of me, I heard him turn and stomp away.   
I was tempted to look back after him, see what he was doing, but I decided against it. Any reaction to him could be taken as a sign of encouragement, the last thing he needed. Besides, Mom had just pulled up to the curb. I opened the door and quickly slid into the passenger seat.   
"Where's Rachel?" she asked as I put my seat belt on and slumped down into the seat.   
"Um...she took the bus home," I told her. "She was getting impatient and since the bus drops her off right at the end of her neighborhood, she figured it was safe." I could tell Mom was a little worried at hearing that, but decided to let it pass.

###  Chapter Sixteen

###  Marco

"Did Cassie tell you what she did to Jake last night?" I asked Rachel.   
It was the day after the fateful attempted date. I was on the phone, talking to Rachel while Dad and Nora were out getting Euclid--or should I say devil dog?--his rabies' shots. Or something like that. Whatever they were doing, they'd taken the psycho dog with them, which was fine with me. They could be gone for a year, for all I cared, as long as that dog was far away from me.   
"No. We're...kind of not on the best of terms at the moment."   
"Rachel, we're supposed to be _helping_ Jake and Cassie, not creating new estraingments."   
"Estraingments? _Where_ did you get that word, Marco?"   
"I have a teacher for a step mother, what do you expect?"   
"She's a math teacher, Marco, not English. Have you been," she paused to give an exaggerated gasp, "Studying?"   
"If you must know, yes. Nora gets on my case about _all_ my homework, not just math. But back to what I was talking about. What did you do?"   
"What did _I_ do?!"   
"We both know you did something, so spill it."   
"All right, all right. We kind of got into an argument about how she's been handling this whole situation. Granted, she was already a bit ticked off at me for springing Jake on her like we did, and I could have handled the situation with a bit more diplomacy...but the girl's impossible. The two of them need eachother, I honestly don't think we will survive if they don't get back together."   
"I think getting them to be a couple again is a pretty high goal."   
"I don't care whether they're a couple again or not, they just need to be civil around eachother. They can avoid direct conversation as much as possible, for all I care, but they need to be able to be in the same room as eachother without acting like a divorced couple.   
"Anyways, what happened with her and Jake?"   
"I finally had gotten Jake to see the light, although I thought he'd gone insane in the process, and when he went up to try and apologize to Cassie, she wouldn't even acknowledge him! I thought that was what she was going for: him admitting he was wrong."   
"Ah, but did he come out and say he was sorry for not trusting her, etc. etc., or did he say he was sorry for their awkward meeting and 'stuff'?"   
"Do you have experience with this sort of thing? I mean, that's exactly what he said."   
"I have dated a few times before, Marco. I have experience with idiotic guys. Look who I'm talking to for example. But that is such a cop out that practically every guy uses when trying to get his girl friend back. Especially when he doesn't think he was wrong in the first place."   
"So what do we do now?"   
She sighed, "I have no idea. I don't think Cassie is going to go any where's near me if she can help it for awhile. She was seriously ticked."   
"Yeah, I can imagine. Anyways, I'll call you if I think of anything."   
"You? Think? Hah, Jake and Cassie will be back together before _that_ happens."   
"Funny. Good bye."

###  Chapter Seventeen

###  Tobias

Two weeks had gone by since our first spy mission to the construction site, and Jake hadn't called a meeting since to even think about when we'd actually strike. I was getting worried. Things definitely weren't right in the Animorphs. First Jake and Cassie, along with Rachel, were acting a bit weird. Now Cassie and Rachel are definitely avoiding eachother, and Rachel won't tell me why.   
She's also been on the phone alot in the evenings lately. I guess that's pretty normal for your average teen age girl, but nothing about Rachel is average. I'd usually waited inconspicuously outside her window while she finished up her phone conversations, but they'd been getting progressively longer as the nights passed. I couldn't over hear anything through the closed window, but one warm night she'd left her window open: whether she'd been waiting for me or she just wanted to cool her room off I had no idea. But I perched on the window sill, waiting for her to get off the phone before making my presence known.   
I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I really didn't. I tried to keep my mind occupied by preening, but with my acute hawk hearing and being no more than five feet away, it was impossible to not hear what she was saying.   
"Okay. Friday night we'll try again? Okay, meet Marco at eight," she said absently, scribbling the message down on a scrap piece of paper.   
What in the world was Rachel doing talking to Marco? They hated eachother. Well, maybe not _hated_, but they certainly didn't like eachother enough to start having nightly phone conversations.   
Or did they?   
I decided to forget waiting for her to get off the phone. I needed to know now what was going on. Hey, Rachel? > I saw her jump in her chair, then turn around to face me. She smiled, but it appeared slightly forced. Or was that my imagination? It must have been. She told Marco she had to go and hung up quickly. "Hey," she said. "What's up?"   
Why were you talking to Marco? > I asked bluntly.   
"Why were you eavesdropping on my phone conversation?" She replied, her eyes flashing slightly. She didn't like to be accused.   
I didn't mean to, > I said, kind of lamely. But I was waiting for you and--well, it doesn't really matter _why_ I was, I'm just curious why you were. >   
"It doesn't really matter," she replied coolly. "It was my phone conversation, and you shouldn't have been listening in on it."   
Let's forget the aspect of should have, shouldn't have for a moment. Whatever happened to keeping up the veil of normalcy, as you're always complaining to me about. Remember the dance? >   
She winced at that. Perhaps I was being a bit harsh, but I could be just as stubborn as her if I needed answers. "It's a long story..."   
I've got all the time in the world. >   
"Why do you even care? It was my conversation, not yours."   
Rachel, just answer the question. >   
"Why should I? I've had plenty of phone calls before and you haven't wanted to know what I talked about, or why I talked to a certain person."   
You've also never been on the phone every night for nearly two weeks straight, nor have you ever been planning to go out and meet _Marco_ on a Friday night at eight. >   
"Hey, how and with whom I choose to spend my Friday nights is up to me, not you, to decide. You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't make you my guardian knight in shining armor. I'm still capable of planning my own social schedule without you."   
Well it'd be nice to include me once in awhile! >   
"Last time I tried to, you got all ticked off at me because you nearly got trapped in your human morph!" She paused for a moment. "Tobias, what is this really about? Me talking with Marco, or something else?"   
I sighed, I guess...I don't know. Just seems a little strange that you're talking with Marco. Not that I'm jealous or anything. >   
She laughed a little at that. "Uh-huh, sure," She said with a wink.   
I fluffed his feathers a bit and went on, Everything just seems stranger than usual lately. Jake and Cassie ignoring eachother. I haven't seen you hanging out with Cassie lately. And now two consecutive weeks of talking with Marco every night. >   
Rachel seemed to consider that for a moment. "You're right. Things are pretty strange right now." I went on to tell him what had been happening with Cassie and Jake, and then Cassie and I, and what Marco and I were trying to do to get them back together."   
Well, your guys' hearts are in the right place, but I think your method of getting them back together is a bit flawed. >   
"If you mean we should have tried talking to them to convince them to get together, we did. That was our first course of action. But both of them are being stubborn, so we decided to play matchmaker."   
With your best friend and cousin? > I asked skeptically.   
"What, you think we should have let them sort things out for themselves, as they kept insisting they could?"   
All right, I'll admit that I have absolutely no idea what would be the right course of action. You and Marco just continue what you're doing. I wish you the best of luck and I promise not to get jealous anymore. >   
She smiled, "If you were human right now, I'd give you a kiss. But thank you."   
That's why I'm here. >

###  Chapter Eighteen

###  Jake

It was Friday, two weeks AC, After Cassie. Nearly two since we 'accidentally' met at the movie. I hadn't even seen Cassie since I'd tried to apologize to her. Why hadn't she listened to me?   
I saw Rachel several times throughout the week, though, and every time Cassie wasn't anywhere near by. I think Marco knew what was going on, but was staying stubbornly silent about relationships in general. Except his father's and the algebra teacher's, which you can't blame him for. Having a parent re-marry is a pretty common occurrence, but when your mother isn't really dead, just being controlled by an alien, and your dad marries a teacher of yours, you can't get much more un-common.   
Today was different, though. I walked into the cafeteria, making my almost unconscious scan of the crowded, noisy room for some sign of Cassie, when I saw her, sitting off in a corner with Rachel. Cassie's back was to me, but Rachel saw me and gave me a look that clearly meant she wanted me to come over. A few tables away, Marco was waiting. Probably to keep one, or both, of us from leaving when we saw eachother. I didn't want to try talking to Cassie again, nothing Marco or Rachel did could possibly help. Why couldn't they just accept the fact that we'd grown apart? That we _weren't_ meant for eachother?   
I decided to skip lunch. I walked out of the cafeteria without glancing at Rachel or Marco, although I half expected one of them to follow me out. I walked out of the building to the grassy field where we can hang out after we finished eating lunch. No one was out there yet today, so I just sat down on a tree stump and waited for nothing in particular.   
Hey, Jake, what's up? >   
I looked up just in time to see Tobias swooping down to land in front of me. "Nothing. Just didn't feel like eating. What about you?"   
I just want to know what we're going to do about our little situation. Ax's estimate was wrong: the Yeerks are efficient workers and are working about twice as fast as Ax expected them to. We need to get moving, and we need to get moving _now_, or miss a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. >   
I said a word you really shouldn't say while on school grounds. I wasn't looking forward to trying to get the group together for a mission. But since when had I been looking forward to a mission?   
"I'll tell the others to morph as soon as school gets out. You and Ax keep an eye on the situation, but don't get in a fight. We'll meet you there and then come up with a plan."

I went back inside and wound my way through the lunch tables to get to Marco. "Hey, Jake. What brought you back here?"   
"Trouble," I said under my breath. "Morph bird as soon as school gets out. We have to meet Tobias and Ax."   
He nodded solemnly, all his humor gone. "Need me to...tell anybody?"   
I shook my head. "I can tell Rachel. She can tell Cassie."   
"If you can get to Rachel when Cassie isn't there. She's been keeping Cassie with her at all times, making sure you have to acknowledge Cassie if you talk to her."   
"I've got a class with just Rachel next hour. I'll talk to her then."

###  Chapter Nineteen

###  Rachel

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I cursed under my breath. I'd kept Cassie near me all day (We'd forgiven eachother earlier in the week) so that Jake would have to talk to her if he needed to see me, which I could tell he did now. Unfortunately, I had class with him next hour. A class without Cassie.   
"I'll see you later," Cassie said as we split up outside the cafeteria.   
"Yeah," I said, wondering how long it would be before Jake took advantage of me being alone.   
"Rachel!"   
Not long.   
"What?" I asked, turning around to face him.   
He stepped up to me, and as we kept walking to class, whispered to me hurriedly, "We have to meet Tobias and Ax. Something big's going on."   
"Like that's anything new," I replied. "But I'm there. You know it."   
"You'll tell Cassie?" I stared at him for a moment. "What?"   
"You said her name!"   
He shrugged. "But you'll talk to her, right?"   
I nodded, "I see her next hour. I'll tell her then."

I sat through class impatiently, hardly hearing what the teacher said. I was preoccupied thinking about what was 'going on'. I assumed it was the construction site, but what could be happening there that was so urgent? They wouldn't be finished for months...   
As soon as I saw Cassie the next class, I told her what Jake had said about meeting Ax and Tobias after school, which didn't improve her seemingly permanently glum mood. I hadn't seen the girl smile since 'the big break up'. Although I thought I saw the hint of one when I told her Jake had actually said her name.   
"Finally seeing where he erred?" She asked.   
"I think he knew the moment you broke up with him he'd messed up big," I told her. "After all, it takes _alot_ to get you that mad. I just don't think he has the guts to come right out and apologize specifically for what made you break up in the first place."   
"Well, I'll be there," Cassie finally said. "I'm still not talking to Jake, but I'm there for the rest of the group."   
"Cassie and Rachel? Would you mind possibly joining the class?" Our teacher asked. I looked up and realized the rest of the class had taken their seats, while I was still standing by Cassie at her desk.   
"Sorry," I apologized, and slinked back to my seat.   
The rest of the hour seemed to drag on endlessly. I didn't dare let my thoughts wander because the teacher kept looking at me all hour, Cassie too, and we were always the first to be called on to answer a question. Evil vengeful teachers.   
But the day did end. Cassie and I booked out of the room, stopping only at our lockers to grab our book bags. We'd stash them by the school and hope nobody ran off with them while we were out.   
We reached the small stand of woods that we'd used more than once for an after school mission just as an osprey was taking off. See ya' there! > Marco yelled back at us as we began taking off our outer clothes.   
Minutes later, both of us were fully morphed and ready for whatever the Yeerks could throw at us.

###  Chapter Twenty

###  Tobias

I circled the area of the construction site impatiently. Where were they?! School had to be out by now, they needed to be here so we could stop this construction site. According to Ax, the new electronic equipment they'd gotten earlier today was the stuff that'd make the bio-filters, rendering this entrance useless to us.   
As I circled in to land, allowing Ax a turn to stretch his wings, I saw a peregrine falcon coming towards us. A falcon that didn't fly with quite as much grace as others I'd seen. Jake, please tell me that's you! >   
It's me, Tobias, > he said faintly. We must have been at the limits of thought speak distance, but he was coming in quick. Marco was just behind me. The girls were probably just behind him. >   
If I could have, I'd have rolled my eyes. Jake _still_ wasn't saying Cassie's name. Not a good thing when there was a prospective battle ahead. Hah, prospective, there would _definitely_ be a battle, at least where Rachel was involved. This was no longer a stealth mission, we had to go in and let loose.   
There he is, > I told Jake as I saw Marco's osprey form.   
Okay, the party can start! > Marco said as he landed on a branch not far from us. Let's party! >   
Oh, good. For a moment I thought you were going to say 'Let's do it!' > Jake said.   
Let's do it? Hey, who's trying to steal my line? >   
Hey, Rachel, > I said as she and Cassie came closer. And no one is. We just thought Marco was going to for a second. >   
But I'm not _that_ crazy, > Marco assured her. I'm not looking forward to this...whatever 'this' is. >   
The Yeerks have brought in equipment to construct a gleet biofilter at this entrance, > Ax explained.   
Um. Why don't we have that party instead? > Marco suggest.   
Um. Let's not, > Rachel retorted. So what's the plan? >   
There was an expectant silence as we waited for Jake to tell us the plan. Finally, he said, Battle morphs. Do as much damage as you can, try and destroy the stuff that makes the bio filter, that's the priority. >   
Well, the old stand by works for me, > Rachel said. Let's do it! >   
Nooooooo, > whined Marco. You need a new catch phrase, Rachel! >   
Why don't-- > Rachel began, but was cut off as she began demorphing in the shadows. The others were all following her example, taking just a short break before going immediately into their tried-and-true battle morph.   
Everyone ready? > Jake asked. Let's go. >

###  Chapter Twenty-one

###  Marco

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Jake had given us the simplest plan he could think of. Anything more complex would have required him to say Cassie's name, although according to Rachel he'd said it earlier that day, so perhaps the correct term would be, he'd have to talk _to_ Cassie. Whatever his reasons behind the plan, I don't think Rachel was bothered by it much. Then again, she's insane.   
Anyways, I morphed gorilla, a morph I've done so many times it hardly feels strange anymore. Once I'm morphed, that is. The morphing process has always, and will always be extremely weird. I honestly don't think you can come up with anything weirder than morphing. And if you can...you have one twisted imagination.   
By the time I'd finished morphing, the others were already engaged in battle. I lumbered in and took out a few Hork-Bajir, trying to work my way towards the storage shed where the equipment for the bio filters was kept, but wasn't making much headway. The Yeerks were keeping that heavily guarded, naturally, with Hork-Bajir and human-controllers armed with dracon beams. Taking out unarmed Hork-Bajir was one thing, a few well placed punches and they were out, but anyone with a dracon beam was dangerous.   
Cassie was actually the closest to the shed. Her wolf morph was one of our most agile in a fight, so while one of us took a Hork-Bajir down, she could easily use him as a spring board and catch other controllers from behind. The Yeerks began to notice that, and focused more attention on her, leaving the rest of us with fewer enemies to fight.   
As the controllers were taken down, one by one, in the fight, they began to realize just how hopeless this was. Unlike humans, Yeerks won't continue to fight if it's obvious they'll loose, however, they'll resort to whatever methods, no matter how cruel, to win. That was when they hauled out the dracon cannons.   
Oh boy. >

###  Chapter Twenty-Two

###  Jake

Oh boy, > Marco said.   
What? > I asked, throwing away a Hork-Bajir.   
Dracon cannons, > Marco said tersely. We need to get rid of those, or we aren't going to get out of   
here! >   
I looked up, trying to locate the cannons, and found them quickly, near the storage shed, both were manned by human controllers. If they used one of those on us, we were toast.   
Rachel! > I shouted. Dracon cannons are out. See if you can get there and destroy them. >   
I'll do my best, > she said grimly. But I'm a bit pre-occupied! > And she was, she had four Hork-Bajir attacking her at once. And she was the closest to the cannons...except for Cassie.   
Jake, Cassie's closer, > Marco reminded me in private thought speak. Are you really going to sacrifice this battle because of a petty argument? If we don't get rid of them, it's bye bye Animorphs. >   
I know, I know, > I said. I looked up again, the controllers were now aiming the cannons. They're target...Cassie!   
All right, forget the argument. Cassie! > I shouted. Look-- > my warning was cut short by an intense blast from one of the cannons. I heard a high pitched yelp...and saw Cassie fall to the ground.   
I was frozen. Cassie...was she...could she be....No! I leaped towards where she was lying, ready to take out all the Hork-Bajir near her, but was intercepted by one, reaching out one of his knife sharp blades, cutting me neatly down my stomach.   
Jake, get out of here, man! > Marco told me when he saw me. I'll get Cassie. Get out of here and demorph! >   
I didn't want to, but I had to comply. I was already light headed from the loss of blood from the numerous wounds I'd gotten so far. I wouldn't be able to last much longer without demorphing. So I limped off as inconspicuously as possible, not wanting to attract attention to myself.   
I reached the shadows and practically collapsed. It was all I could do to hold on to the image of my human form and demorph. I must have been unconscious for most of the morph, for one moment my acute tiger vision was beginning to cloud with the loss of blood, the next I was looking through human eyes at an unconscious wolf.   
"Cassie?" I croaked.   
Yeah, it's her, > Marco told me. She's alive, but unconscious. You stay here, rest a minute, and get her to wake up. Got it? > I nodded. Good. > He walked off into the shadows...but circumnavigating the battle. Why?   
"Duh! He's going to get behind the shed where there aren't any guards!" I said quietly. I wished him luck silently, then pulled myself up into a sitting position, next to Cassie.   
"Hey, Cass," I whispered to her urgently. "Come on, you need to wake up!" I looked down at her hind legs hopelessly. That's where she'd been hit by the dracon cannon, and they were barely recognizable as legs now. No wonder she'd passed out. I began to morph tiger quickly, hoping thought speak would get a better response.   
Cassie! > I practically shouted in her mind. Wake up, now!> No response. I nudged her with my paw, but she remained stubbornly unresponsive. I was beginning to worry, her breathing was rapidly becoming shallow, almost to the point where it looked like she wasn't breathing at all.   
Cassie, I love you, please, wake up! > I pleaded with her. For some bizarre reason, I thought telling her how I felt would get her to wake up. Hey, it worked on TV.   
I am so sorry for not trusting you, > I told her, it was easier to tell her when it was quite possible she couldn't hear me. I just...I just didn't know how to tell you. Stupid, yes, but the truth. Now please, wake up. You need to wake up and demorph! >

###  Chapter Twenty-Four

###  Cassie

I am so sorry for not trusting you. I just...I just didn't know how to tell you. Stupid, yes, but the truth. Now please, wake up. You need to wake up and demorph! > I heard Jake telling me through my unconscious slumber. It was the first thing I'd been aware of since...since what? What had hit me? And why couldn't I feel my hind legs?   
And since when did Jake suddenly decide to apologize straight forwardly for not trusting me?   
I moaned and tried to stand up, but found I couldn't. I opened my eyes and looked back, trying to will my legs to support me. Then I realized they were barely even there, they were charred black stumps.   
Ahhh! > I cried when I saw them. Jake, in his tiger morph, began explaining immediately.   
You were hit by one of the dracon cannons. Now you need to demorph! > I didn't bother to acknowledge him, I just began demorphing.   
"Thank you," I said to him when I was fully human again.   
Thank you? For what? >   
"For staying with me. And...for apologizing. I forgive you."   
Why? I could have kept you from being hit with that dracon cannon. Warned you, at least. I-- >   
"I heard the beginning of your warning and...decided to ignore it. I was thinking that whatever you had to say couldn't have been all that desperately important. Not my brightest move, but we're both allowed to make mistakes. Right?"   
He almost laughed. Right. >   
I was just about to start remorphing so I could join the battle when Rachel, in her bloodied grizzly morph came barreling towards us. Come on, you two, we need to get out of her! Cassie, morph something fast. Marco and Ax have set up the dracon cannons to self destruct, or something, and if we don't move we're goners! > I continued to concentrate on the wolf's form, and in a record ammount of time, was running with Rachel and Jake, trying to get away.   
Where are the others? > I asked Rachel as we ran.   
I'm not sure, > she said grimly. Ax and Marco just told us to run. >   
We kept running without further conversation for another few minutes-I'm not sure exactly how long-when we heard the explosion behind us.   
Was that... > Jake began to ask.   
Yep, > Rachel answered. That'd be the destruction of the dracon cannons. The bio filter technology. And who knows how many controllers. >   
And friends, > I added, mostly to myself.   
Rachel! Cassie! Jake! >   
Tobias! > Rachel shouted.   
He flitted down and landed on her shoulder lightly. It's me. >   
Marco? Ax? > Jake asked.   
I thought they were with you. >   
No, > Rachel replied, They were back...with the dracon cannons. >

###  Chapter Twenty-Three

###  Rachel

We need to go back, > Jake said. We have to find them. >   
Jake, > Cassie told him quietly, No, we can't go back. If any Yeerks survived that, they'll be waiting for   
us. >   
Hey, they're talking, > Tobias told me in private thought speak.   
So I noticed, > I replied. I just wish it hadn't taken a tragedy, or possible tragedy, to get them to do so. >   
We stood around in silence for a few more minutes, no one quite sure what to say, all of us hoping Marco or Ax would be back any second, before Tobias said, You guys should demorph soon. Especially you, Rachel. You've lost alot of blood. >   
I realized he was right, but I'd been to preoccupied to notice before. Jake, Cassie and I began to demorph. When we were finished, Marco and Ax still hadn't shown up. It must have been about ten minutes by now since the explosion. All of had to be heading home soon to avoid being grounded, but none of us could leave before Marco and Ax left. At least, I couldn't, not in good conscience. Yes, Marco got on my nerves, so did Ax to an extent...but dead? No, they couldn't be.   
"All right, screw this," I finally said. "I'm going back and I'm going to find them."   
"Aw, Xena, I didn't know you cared."   
We all looked up in shock to see Marco and Ax coming towards us.   
"You're not dead!" Jake shouted, obviously glad to see his friend again.   
"Whoa, I'm not?" Marco asked sarcastically. "Darn, and I really wanted to be, too."   
Why did you want to be dead, Marco? > Ax asked.   
"Sarcasm, Ax. You really should learn it sometime."   
"What took you two so long?" I demanded.   
"We wanted to make an entrance?" Marco suggested lamely.   
"Seriously, Marco. I know it's hard for you, but try."   
"Re-wiring the cannons wasn't as easy as Ax thought, so that took us longer than it should have, then we were about this close," he held his fingers about an inch apart, "To being fried."   
I believe that is an exaggeration, Marco, > Ax said.   
"Whatever," Marco replied.   
"Hey, why don't we all just go home?" Cassie suggested. "As long as everyone's alive and well, I want to go home and take a much deserved break."   
"Sounds like an idea," Jake said, putting an arm around Cassie's shoulder. She tensed for a moment, but relaxed, making me wonder if I was just seeing things.   
We said goodbye to eachother, then each walked off in our individual directions, no one have the energy to try and morph again to get home quicker.

###  Chapter Twenty-Four

###  Cassie

Once we'd all split up, Jake continued walking back to my house with me, his arm still around my shoulder. Part of me welcomed the comfort it gave, yet another part wanted him to just go away. Yes, I had forgiven him, and I could see where he had been coming from, but I didn't want to get back into a relationship with him again. I just wasn't ready yet.   
"Anything wrong?" he finally asked me once we were about half way to my house.   
"No...yes...I mean, I don't know. Just confused, I guess."   
"About what?"   
I sighed. "Us."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean...I like you and all Jake. And I can understand where you were coming from earlier. And I'm not sure how I could go on if I lost you...but I'm not sure if I can start 'dating' you again, either."   
"You've totally lost me Cassie."   
"I've lost myself," I said to myself. "Okay, I'll try it again. I like you, and you obviously like me. But I'm not ready to date you again."   
"You mean...everything we've been through today alone doesn't count for anything when it comes to us getting back together?" he took his arm off my shoulder.   
"Jake, you have to understand. I know it sounds cruel of me, but I'm still way too confused. I care for you. Alot. But...love? That's just a bit out of my league, I think. I mean, we're only in high school, a bit young to decide who we're going to spend the rest of our lives with. Maybe we can get back together sometime...but not now."   
He looked down, in disgust I think, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I guess I'll see you later then."   
"Yeah...later."   
I paused for a second as I watched him walk away. What had I just let go of? A high school romance that was never meant to be...or was it really true love? Would I ever know?   
I sighed and turned away, continuing the walk home alone. Would I ever know?

_A/N: Whoa, a C/J story from Forlay? Kinda makes you wonder how often I've skipped my medication lately, don't it? Well, I haven't. This was written for my awesome friend, Nicole, who suggested I write a Cassie/Jake story (Yes, I'm actually friends with someone who isn't obsessed with R/T!!!) where I break them up, since she knows my affinity for messing with couples. Anywho, this one's for you, Nicole!!!_   
_And, I must also thank the ever wonderful Bob, who patiently listens to me rant about how evil my stories are for not cooperating with me, and helped me a ton with the title and the end of the story. I'm forever in your debt, Bob!!!_


End file.
